Do You Believe?
by AnalogousParadox
Summary: No, I really didn’t believe in Santa Claus. Because it’s just not possible for a man like him to exist. One-shot HaruKyon fluff


**Disclaimer: I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya or anything related.**

**A/N:** Although I should be busy writing the next chapter of The Origin of Itsuki Koizumi, I figured I should get into the holiday spirit by writing a Christmas fic. Merry Christmas everyone!

By the way, this is set to happen sometime in their second year, and has nothing on the outcome of Book 10. Oh well, on with the show!

**Title: **Do You Believe?

**Synopsis: **

No, I really didn't believe in Santa Claus. Because it's just not possible for a man like him to exist.

* * *

I have said this before and I'll say it again: I do not believe in the existence of this person called "Santa Claus". Even when I was younger, I knew that the "Santa" in school was a fake.

It had never crossed my mind to believe in the existence of such a being.

That is why, I found it hard to believe that before me is a sleigh full of gifts, floating in midair.

I clutched the shoulders of an unconscious Haruhi in my arms. This has got to be a very elaborate joke.

* * *

It was a particularly cold December afternoon. The heater was on, and yet I could still feel the cold chill all over. I was even wearing my jacket over my North High uniform.

I looked around the small room and noticed that only Nagato had not been wearing any insulator other than the brown cardigan she always wears. If I hadn't known that this girl was an alien, I'd wonder how she keeps that petite body of hers warm. And by the way, she was still seated in one corner of the room, reading another particularly thick book.

"Kyon-kun, have some tea." A voice the sound of angels calling said.

The beautiful Asahina-san was in her Santa costume. I've said this countless times before, but I really prefer the maid outfit. If Asahina-san probably had her way, she'd rather have the latter.

But we all know that Asahina-san's outfit is decided, not by herself, but someone who could be so particularly malign.

And that person was sitting in front of the computer, busy writing something on a piece of paper.

"Haruhi, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm writing a wishlist to Santa!"

It is so amazing that a girl this age still believes in Santa.

"Haruhi. Santa doesn't exist."

"That's what you think! There's got to be the real Santa out there. The Santas you see are doubles. Fakes!"

Hey, didn't we already have this discussion? It seems like déjà vu. Perhaps we entered another time loop?

"What is all the arguing about?"

The door swung open to reveal a familiar smile.

"Ah, Koizumi-kun. Just in time! Do you believe in Santa?" greeted Haruhi's cheerful voice.

The esper sat down on the chair opposite mine, and proceeded to flip his hair. Again. Must he do that everytime?

"Hmm. Suzumiya-san. I believe you are asking me as to whether I, personally believe in the existence of Santa Claus, right? I'd have to say I do believe."

_Really? And why is that?_

Koizumi looked at me with eyes betraying that of the smile on his face.

"Because every legend has some truth behind it. I believe that the concept of a Santa Claus wouldn't be able to exist in the consciousness of the people unless they had been exposed to fragments of the truth behind it."

"Exactly, Koizumi-kun! Which is why the SOS Brigade will be looking for Santa this Christmas!"

_What?_

"You heard me, Kyon!"

She slammed her hands on the desk and stood up. Her eyes were glistening with the radiance of a thousand suns. It was like the day she thought of forming the SOS Brigade.

"Everyone, listen up! I want you to write down a wishlist for Santa Claus on Christmas Eve!"

She paced around the room. Arms crossed in front of her, stating everything matter-of-factly.

"Of course, Santa won't be able to give you everything you wanted on your list. All we need is proof of his existence! A picture, a video, anything! This is great! This will put the SOS Brigade on the map!"

_I hate to break it to you, Haruhi, but Santa only visits kids._

"Well then, we'll go to your house! After all, you have a kid sister, do you not?"

I shouldn't have said anything in the first place.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. Thankfully, my parents are away for a business trip. On Christmas Eve, nonetheless. I hope they don't come back with another one on the way. My younger sister is trouble enough, thank you.

Speaking of my younger sister, I have already told her that my friends would be coming over. Apparently, she was so excited that she dragged poor Shamisen to dance with her in all her hyperness.

I soon heard the doorbell ring. My sister rushed downstairs ahead of me and opened the door.

"Hey."

A slightly disgruntled Haruhi greeted me.

"Koizumi-kun, Yuki and Mikuru-chan won't be able to go today. Koizumi has work, and Yuki and Mikuru-chan are visiting their families. However, they sent me their wishlists." She said, handing out three sealed envelopes.

So that's why.

"Anyway, we better continue with this plan! This is important for the SOS Brigade!"

"Ne, Haruhi-oneechan!"

_O-oneechan?!?_

"You'll be spending Christmas with us?"

"Yes, that's right, Imouto-chan!" she smiled.

"Yay! Here, here, follow me!" she tugged lightly on Haruhi's sleeve.

Looks like I will be stuck babysitting two overexcited girls for tonight. I think I need an energy drink to keep up with them.

We spent the evening playing cards and videogames. Haruhi was nice enough to prepare a Christmas bento for us. The snow was already falling heavily outside. And it was right about time my sister got to sleep.

"Kyon-kun…" she said. "I'm going to bed now. Don't scare Santa off!"

"Don't worry, Imouto-chan! I'll make sure he doesn't!" Haruhi grinned.

As Haruhi tucked my little sister to bed, she instructed me to connect the cables of the video camera she brought.

"We'll place it here." She ordered, pointing to the top of a bookshelf adjacent to the window. "So that Santa won't see it and yet it will catch everything on tape!"

The only thing you'll catch on tape is me putting the gift my parents bought for my sister in the stockings.

After I have put everything in place, Haruhi and I went outside my sister's room and into the living room.

So are we supposed to stay up late?

"Of course we are! We have to catch Santa red-handed!"

_Red-handed? It's not like he'll do something wrong. If ever he existed, I'm sure he'd be sad to hear that he was treated like a common thief by anyone._

"Hey Kyon."

Haruhi's voice suddenly became sad.

"Do you believe in Santa?"

_Haven't I told you I don't? His existence can't be proven by science and is not bound by logic._

"But… aren't there things in this world too that are not proven by science or bound by logic?"

_I'm not sure I know where you're heading._

"For starters… How can you explain lo---"

She stopped abruptly.

_Explain what, Haruhi?_

"It's nothing."

She said that and went to sleep, curled up on the couch. I'd rather she sleep on a bed in the guest room, but I just couldn't pick her up right now and tuck her to bed. Besides, that would be against my principles.

I went into my room and got a blanket. I draped them on Haruhi.

So this is how she looks like when she's asleep. If anyone could see her like this, they wouldn't be able to imagine the insanity she could bring to the universe. Literally and figuratively.

I looked at the clock. It was about time I placed the gift inside the stockings. I have to, however, make sure that I don't get recorded on tape.

Just when I was about to head for my sister's room, I heard scraping. Where is it coming from?

I stood up. The scraping became louder. Please don't tell me there's a burglar in our house!

Haruhi moved in her sleep.

The scraping was followed by footsteps. It was coming from upstairs. Darn it! You better not touch my sister.

Without thinking, I woke Haruhi up.

"Kyon, what's wrong?" she asked groggily.

Haruhi, I think there's a burglar in the house.

"Stupid Kyon! Why did you leave Imouto-chan alone?"

No time for that. Let's get upstairs.

Quickly, we rushed into my sister's room. As we opened the door, the sight of a shadowy figure greeted us. The window was carefully pried open, and my sister was still sound asleep. Clearly, we have gotten there in time.

He jumped off the window immediately after seeing us, carrying his empty sack. We watched as he fell down on the snow-covered ground, apparently injuring his arm.

"Kyon, the burglar's getting away!"

I know that!

Haruhi ran downstairs, after the burglar who was getting away from our front yard. I ran after her, but she was too fast. All of a sudden, I heard a noise.

"Ah!"

That was Haruhi screaming. I frantically ran after her.

_If you do anything to Haruhi, you're dead, you creep._

I got to the front porch to see an unconscious Haruhi lying on the snow. Apparently, she tripped on the icy stone steps.

"Haruhi!"

I held her in my arms. She was fine alright, just knocked out cold.

* * *

And this was where you found us. Up to this point, everything was what you would consider to be normal.

* * *

The figure stepped towards us.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I was merely doing my job." He said.

Job? Why would a burglar…. Unless…

Behind him, hovering a few feet above the ground was a sleigh.

"I am terribly sorry for causing all this. And as for Haruhi…"

He handed me a present.

"This is hers. She's been good lately… well… at least compared to the years before she met you."

_I suppose you've got nothing for me, haven't you?_

He chuckled.

"I don't need to get you a present. You've already got one in your arms."

_What was he talking about?_

Haruhi was starting to come around.

"Anyway, I have to go. I have given your sister's gift already. Take care. And Merry Christmas."

The sleigh hovered lower enough for the injured man to get on. And with one hand, he heigh-hoed his way into the night sky. I hid the gift in my jacket. I'll give it to Haruhi later.

It was then that Haruhi woke up.

"Kyon, where's the burglar?"

_He got away._

"Stupid Kyon!"

I was thinking of a sarcastic retort, but the sound of ringing bells came into our ears. We looked up, in time to see a shadow of a sleigh in front of the full moon.

"Santa!"

It was then that I realized. Haruhi must've wished for Santa Claus to appear.

"Darn it! I don't have a camera on me!"

_Even if you did, I doubt you'll catch a picture of something that far away._

Soon enough, the shadow disappeared.

"This sucks. We already got proof of Santa's existence… And we didn't get to take a photo."

Haruhi sat on the cold snow. She looked extremely dejected. I know I said before that seeing her crestfallen face was cute…

But this time, I think I know how bad it feels to get your hopes crushed. For a moment, I understood her melancholy.

It was then that I remembered something.

"Haruhi. I forgot. I found this beside the couch last night."

Her eyes widened as she looked at the present I had in my hand. She took it immediately and read the card.

"From... Santa…"

For a few moments, everything was silent.

"Hey, Kyon. If I found out that this is one of your tricks, I'd give you a penalty so bad, you wish you'd—"

_Before you accuse me, why don't you check the handwriting?_

A few more minutes of analyzing the card, and Haruhi was convinced it wasn't my handwriting.

"It's not any handwriting I know… Could it be?"

Her topaz eyes widened in surprise. I could see the Christmas lights reflected in them. I thought she was going to cry right there and then. So I did the unthinkable.

I pulled her in my arms.

The snow was falling gently on us now. But I didn't care. I couldn't explain either.

We've just seen something that cannot be explained by science or logic.

"Kyon…"

_Merry Christmas, Haruhi._

* * *

A/N: That was rather long… Merry Christmas everyone! R&R!


End file.
